No One Mourns the Wicked
by ToastandOut
Summary: 15-year-old Harry Potter doesn't know what he's getting into when he accepts to travel to the past and kill the young, handsome, and dashing Tom Riddle before he can morph into the frightening Lord Voldemort. But when he starts to have feelings for Riddle, killing him may be harder than anticipated. Rated T, might change to M for later chapters. Tom Riddle/Harry


Dumbledore's office seemed bigger than usual.

Of course, that was most likely the nerves fluttering in Harry's stomach talking, but as he looked around the large room, he couldn't help but feel like he just took a shrinking potion of a sort- like Alice in Wonderland, actually.

Digging his nails in his palms, he heard a loud _whoosh! _near his ear, and he turned just in time to be smacked by Fawkes's outstretched wing. He somehow felt calmer that the large, fiery bird was there. It was nice to see the bird again, nice to see another human being in the room that _wasn't _a painting.

Why did Dumbledore ask Harry, of all people, to come into his office? He hadn't broken any school rules, or upset any teacher- except for Snape, but, after all, it was _Snape-, _and he couldn't help but fidget as he tried to recall any sort of prank he might've pulled in the last 24 hours.

Harry took a seat at the Headmaster's desk and drummed his fingers on the calloused wood with nervous, impatient taps. He had half a mind to just get up and head over to Charms class, but then he heard the soft swish of a door opening behind him, and in an instant Dumbledore was at the desk, his eyes twinkling as they took in Harry.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Harry," Dumbledore smiled- the sort of smile that would make even Snape blush. Harry lowered his eyes and stared at the prominent bumps on the desk, shrugging in response. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"You must be wondering why I called you here, Harry." He said, in a cheerful, though slightly strained, voice. Harry looked up, the butterflies in his stomach more distressed than ever. He managed to choke out a _yes, sir, _before looking away.

"I have been thinking, and when one gets to thinking, they get ideas. And when one gets ideas…" Dumbledore chuckled and rummaged for something in his desk. About a half minute later, he pulled out a long, silvery chain holding a-

"That's a Time-Turner!" Harry exclaimed, his heart racing considerably faster than before, if that was possible. What was Professor Dumbledore doing with a Time-Turner?

_Maybe he goes back in time to have tea with Mozart, _Harry thought, and a bemused smile graced his features. The very thought of Dumbledore happily eating biscuits and drinking tea with the famous composer was ludicrous.

"Correct, Harry." Dumbledore said, smiling kindly. "But this is no ordinary Time-Turner. No," he continued, "this is a _different _sort of Time-Turner."

He paused- for dramatic affect, Harry guessed.

"What sort of Time-Turner is it?" Harry asked, leaning forward slightly, his eyes flashing curiously. The Time-Turner looked no different than any other Time-Turner he'd seen- except for the fact that it was silver, whereas the others were gold.

"It can travel you back in years- a year, a decade, even a century if you chose so." Dumbledore replied, his blue eyes glued on Harry's face.

"What's that all got to do with me?" Harry frowned, his forehead creasing as he did.

"Oh, it has _everything _to do with you, my dear boy," Dumbledore said earnestly. "Do you think you're up for a bit of time traveling?"

Harry felt his heart drop in his stomach.

He'd already had a strong taste of time traveling back in 3rd year, when he had gone back in time with one of his best friends, Hermione Granger, to save his godfather from a dementor's kiss. It was quite a long story, but Harry could remember that he did _not _enjoy his time in the past, and was fairly certain that this time wouldn't be all that different.

"S-sir?" He stammered.

"Voldemort," Dumbledore sighed, closing his eyes as he did, "is getting stronger than before, Harry. You can feel it, can't you?"

Harry didn't answer.

"There is a very slim chance in killing him," Dumbledore continued, "but _this-" _He held up the time-turner with a sort of triumphant grin- "is going to be much help in your journey. You see, Voldemort cannot be killed- or, at least, not without destroying his Hocruxes."

"Hocruxes, sir?" Harry repeated, feeling quite dizzy.

"It contains a very sort of complex spell that can rip your soul into pieces," Dumbledore continued hastily, "and we have no idea where to start looking for them. He has already made several, and we cannot just start looking for them in the middle of the school year, lest we make the staff and students suspicious.

"You, Harry, must go back in time to kill Voldemort, once and for all. I will send you back to Hogwarts, in the year 1943, in which you must befriend him and destroy him once you have gained his trust, seeing as though even when he was young, he could not be killed easily."

Harry felt as though he had gotten a huge electric shock. The whole idea, of befriending the very man that _killed_ his parents, not to mention hundreds of others, made him sick to the stomach. But to kill the man in question, to kill Lord Voldemort with his own bare hands, made him feel a vicious sort of happiness that he never knew was in him.

"Will you accept?" Dumbledore asked, his voice almost pleading. "Harry, this may be our only chance to kill him. Please."

Harry stared at the old man. He was asking- no, _begging- _him to kill a person, a human being. And then he thought of his parents, and Neville Longbottom's, and Susan Bone's mother, and every single bad thing that ever happened to him.

_That- that __**thing**__ is NOT a human being, _Harry thought, _and I WILL avenge my parents._

He grabbed the Time-Turner, feeling the cool chains slip in between his fingers. He glanced down at it, before turning to Dumbledore.

"How many turns?" He asked.

**AN: Hello to all you wonderful, geeky fangirls and boys! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, seeing as it is my very first fanfiction to be published on here. I hope I didn't make the characters too out of character, but if I did, please tell me so I can fix it.**

**I do realize there are many fanfictions like this out there, but I do hope you'll find mine to be unique. And please review! God knows I need it.**

**Ever yours,**

**The_Quirkster**


End file.
